


The First Tie of Many

by Greyescale



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy!Derek, Established Relationship, Father's Day, Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Stiles, Schmoop, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Transgender man
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:25:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyescale/pseuds/Greyescale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There's an idea, our family heirloom- a quilt of ties."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Tie of Many

**Author's Note:**

> Some info before you read: yes, this is mpreg. Stiles is a ftm transgender, but did not get surgery down below to have Derek's babies, he only got top surgery and did not get T shots. If this offends you for whatever reason, please don't send an angry mob or I will cry. I'm just trying to be representative and I love daddy!Derek. Their daughter calls Stiles Zaza because I thought it was cute. Aight, you may proceed!

Stiles finds out before Derek that he’s pregnant. It’s after two missed periods and a couple mornings of feeling sick. He goes to the doctor to get it confirmed and immediately goes to buy a Father’s Day card when he leaves the office.

He’s three months in when Father’s Day rolls around and has a small swelling on his lower belly that only they’ll notice. And it’s only because they both want it there so badly. And while Melissa has told him it’s most likely just bloating, Stiles refuses to believe it and insists it’s the beginning of a baby bump.  

On the night of Father’s Day he makes Derek’s favorite dinner, filet mignon tips with a vegetable medley. And sets the wrapped present and card beside his place at the table. Stiles is wearing a tighter than normal shirt and practically dances around the kitchen while he waits for Derek to come home.

When his husband finally enters the house and drops his bag on the floor with his jacket hung up on the hook, Stiles darts out to kiss him hello. He wraps his arms around Derek’s shoulders and grins at him. “Welcome home, Daddy,” is the first thing he says.

Derek only furrows his brow and sniffs at the air. “If you’ve got a new kink can we talk about it after dinner? I smell steak.”

Stiles sighs and lets go of Derek. “Yeah,” he mutters and shuffles into the dining room behind Derek.

Derek sits in his seat while Stiles brings out dinner and eyes the present and card warily. “What’s this?” he asks, pointing at it.

Stiles puts steak on Derek’s plate with vegetables and shrugs. “Why don’t you find out?” he suggests, loading up his own plate.

He sits down next to Derek while he opens the box first and smiles when he looks at the tie curiously. “A tie?”

Stiles nods and rests his chin in one hand. “Open the card,” he coaxes, his other hand resting on the small swell of his stomach.

Derek opens it quietly and his eyes slowly widen as he reads it before looking at Stiles. “Are you serious?” he breathes.

Stiles hums happily and stands up, taking Derek’s hand to lay on his belly. “I’m three months in and have the first ultrasound next week. Can you come?”

Derek feels his mouth go dry and nods slowly. “Yeah, I can come,” he whispers then looks back at the tie. “First tie of many.”

Stiles lets out a happy noise and kisses Derek breathlessly. Dinner doesn’t get eaten for awhile.

***

Stiles is holding Laurel’s hand while they stand in JcPenney’s looking for another tie to add to Derek’s steadily growing collection. He smiles down at their daughter when she selects a blue striped tie.

“Do you think Daddy will like it, Zaza?” Laurel asks, big brown eyes that match Stiles’ gazing up at him.

Stiles nods and bends down as best he can with his swollen middle. “I think Daddy will love it. Now come on, let’s go pay for that so Zaza can pick up his prescription.”

Laurel lets Stiles lead her to the cash register and helps pay for the tie with the dollar Grandpa gave her on their last visit together. Then it’s back to the car with the tie in hand so they can run to the pharmacy.

When they get home, Stiles gets Laurel a bowl so she can mash the potatoes and starts on the steak and vegetable medley again. While this time Derek is aware he’s pregnant again, it’s still a nice thought.

Just before Derek gets home, Laurel and Stiles set the table and put the card and present in the usual location, right by Derek’s plate. He kisses them both when he walks inside and drops his jacket on the floor so Laurel can hang it up for him as she’s so fond of doing.

Derek takes his seat after helping his daughter into her chair and opens the card and tie with a smile. “It’s a lovely tie, thank you both,” he says putting it back in the box.

“I picked it out!” Laurel cries and takes a bite of her mashed potatoes. Derek smiles and ruffles her hair, pushing it out of her face so she can eat.

Stiles rests his chin in their hand and puts his other hand on his belly. “Maybe next year you’ll be getting two ties,” he muses. “Considering I imagine bugaboo will also want to help pick out your tie. Maybe you won’t get a striped one once they’re out of me.”

Derek grins and kisses Stiles softly, fingers tracing over the silk material of the tie. “Knowing how much this baby is like you, they’ll pick plaid. Or some comic book themed tie.”

Stiles laughs and starts putting steak on Derek’s plate. “You’re definitely a Hulk kind of guy, Der. Don’t hate, appreciate!”

Derek smiles while Laurel nods in agreement and starts on his dinner. “Our house is going to be overrun with ties by the time we have our last baby.”

Stiles shrugs and taps where the baby is kicking him. “Maybe we’ll get in the Guinness Book of World Records. Or I could take up weaving and make a quilt out of all your ties.”

His husband snorts and nods while cutting Laurel’s steak for her. “There’s an idea, our family heirloom- a quilt of ties.”

***

Derek sits on the edge of Laurel’s bed while Stiles leans in the doorway, absently stroking his hands over his stomach.

Laurel sits up and wraps her arms around Derek as far as she can reach. “Happy Father’s Day, Daddy,” she whispers against his chest.

He rubs his hand down her back and kisses the top of her head. “Thank you, Laurel.”

Stiles leaves after a moment, complaining about needing to pee and Laurel pulls back to look at Derek. “Good night, Zaza! I love you!” she calls after him then, “For Zaza’s Day can we get him a tie too?”

Derek smiles softly and nods. “Sure, we can get Zaza a tie too.” Laurel hums happily and grabs her stuffed wolf to cuddle with, curling up on her bed. Derek tucks the covers around her and presses another kiss to her cheek. “Good night, cub. I love you.”

As he’s leaving the room and turning out the lights he hears a sleepy, “Love you too, Daddy.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come prompt me or something on [tumblr](http://www.arsebuttock.tumblr.com).


End file.
